Automatic transmissions include one or more clutches for performing various functions. The clutch may include either a dry clutch or a wet clutch, and uses friction to rotatably couple two different elements, such as for example rotatably coupling an input shaft to an output shaft. The performance of the clutch is dependent upon a coefficient of friction of the clutch. Control of the clutch is often based on an operating model of the transmission. The operating model uses an estimated or predicted coefficient of friction of the clutch to predict how the clutch will respond, and therefore how to control the clutch. However, the coefficient of friction of the clutch, particularly in dry clutches, may change over time from factors including but not limited to the energy absorbed by the clutch or the starting temperature of the clutch. When the coefficient of friction of the clutch changes and deviates from the estimated or predicted coefficient of friction of the clutch used by the model, the output control signal of the model may not accurately reflect the response of the clutch, thereby affecting the performance of the clutch and the transmission.